Fate vs Reality
by SCA14
Summary: L.A. Six Story, with twists and turns, mainly TheresaEthan. COMPLETE
1. Reality 1 Fate 0

As Theresa and Whitney packed Theresa and Little Ethan's things, there was a dry silence.  
  
"Sweetie, I know you didn't mean to upset Gwen, but Fox is right. Ethan is married to Gwen, and she is pregnant with his child".  
  
"I know, But I also know that Ethan still loves me. He couldn't answer me about his feelings towards me. He couldn't even look me in the eye. I won't manipulate him to be with me, but in the end, he will be with me. For now, I'm going to Los Angeles to start a new life, and my dream. I'm glad that you and Chad will be there to help me."  
  
"We are glad for you too. Theresa, have you told Ethan that you are leaving?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well he is little Ethan's godfather."  
  
"I guess, but I don't want him to think I'm trying to be manipulate him, or running away from Harmony because I'm not"  
  
"Well he's bound to find out, so just be prepared, ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Whit, we all will"  
  
At the Crane Mansion  
  
"I told you Gwen, I have to go to Los Angeles to take care of this case I have. You don't have to go if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I'm going, I'm just worried since Theresa and Little Ethan will be there."  
  
"Wait, first why are you worried, I love you, and only you, you are my wife, and the mother of my child. Secondly, Theresa is not leaving, she would have told me"  
  
"No, Ethan, she never tells you anything, and she is too leaving to Los Angeles. She packing right now, I spoke to Antonio today, she is leaving to Los Angeles tonight with Whitney and Chad."  
  
"I will be right back Gwen, I need to go"  
  
"Don't go to her house Ethan!"  
  
"Gwen, please. I'll be right back ok?"  
  
Ethan rushed out of the room, as Rebecca walked in. Gwen looked at her mother with disappointment. She knew secretly that she was fighting a losing battle, that Ethan really loved Theresa, but why, she didn't know.  
  
"Gwennie, what's the matter honey, you should be happy. That gutter snipe won't be no where near you and Ethan, you'll have him to yourself."  
  
"No, Mother, she's going to Los Angeles to pursue her fashion dream. Antonio told me, and Ethan ran out of here to go and see her, Damn, I can't keep him away from her. Every time I turn around there she is, it's getting old, and frankly I'm tired of fighting I need attention, but FULL attention."  
  
"As long as you don't lose your baby, you'll have that and more, trust me." 


	2. The new Theresa Lopez Fizgerald

Ethan raced over to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. He couldn't believe, once again, Theresa was making a big decision, and didn't tell him. He also felt a little strange that Gwen kept telling him about everything bad about Theresa.  
  
"I really need to find out who really sent that tabloid, and why Gwen is so concerned about what Theresa is doing every minute."  
  
He pulled up to the home, and ran up to the door. As he knocked, it brought back feelings and memories being with her.  
  
"Ethan, get a hold of yourself, you are a married man, and a soon to be father. You can't have Theresa, even if you still....love her"  
  
Whitney opened the door, and knew that this was going to be a huge discussion, one that she warned Theresa about, just an hour ago.  
  
"Ethan, you know don't you?"  
  
"Yes, as her son's godfather, I feel I have the right to know when she is taking him anywhere."  
  
Theresa appeared in the front room, going to look for Whitney.  
  
"Ok whit, what do you think, the purple or teal..Ethan? Why are you here, you need to go, like right now"  
  
"Theresa, we need to talk, now."  
  
Whitney slowly disappeared out the door, signing to Theresa, to call her later. Ethan walked towards her, and Theresa had a very angry, stern look o her face. He sensed that she was upset, and he didn't care, because he deserved answers, so he thought.  
  
"Why in the hell didn't you tell me that you were leaving? That's my godson in there, and I deserve to know why you are taking him to Los Angeles?"  
  
"First Ethan, do not come into this house demanding what I should tell you or not! I do what I want, with whom ever I want, just like I told you about fox, its applies here too. Secondly, I'm not wanted here in Harmony anymore, and its about time I take control of our lives. Frankly, I think you don't do that, you let everyone else dictate what you should do, including your wife"  
  
"What! How dare you say that to me?"  
  
"Because you were going to marry me, out of love, and instead, you married Gwen, out of 'doing the right thing', I think its cowardly that you keep both of us hang by a string, and you can't make up your own mind. So since you like people to boss you around, I chose to make a decision for you. Look around Ethan! Your mother is ruining you father's marriage to Grace, your mother in law is sleeping with Julian for the Crane fortune, and you plan to raise your child in that?! I'm leaving just for those reasons alone, besides I want to be happy and free, something your not. So if you don't mind, what I don't care if you mind, I want you to leave, and leave my baby and I alone, because as of right now, you're not the right role model for him!"  
  
Ethan was shocked at everything she just told him. Yet in a weird sense, it did make a lot of sense. He was playing them both, and he was an adult. This was his mess he created. As for the child raising, she was so right, this place isn't what it used to be, and he actually was proud of her, but still upset that she was leaving with Little Ethan, or was it because he loved her still.  
  
"Theresa, so what does this mean?"  
  
"That, as of now, Chad is hid godfather, because, unlike you, he doesn't care what people think or say to him about Whitney, and himself. He makes up his own mind, and does what makes him happy, that's the kind of godfather, and role model I want for my son. Julian certainly isn't that. Even though you are Sam's son, you still have some of Julian's qualities, like people bossing you around, and not to develop a opinion of your own. Since you aren't his godfather anymore, there's no reason for you to be here, or in my life anymore, so you can leave now"  
  
"I'm not leaving until I say goodbye to Little Ethan, I helped you get him back! Remember Theresa!"  
  
"Yes, I do, and you were helping a friend, we are not friends anymore, SO GET OUT!!!"  
  
Theresa pushed him out the door, and he spun around to see her face one last time, before she slammed the door on his face.  
  
"You know, that felt good, I finally got my life back", she thought as she went to pack the rest of her and Little Ethan's things.  
  
Ethan stood there for a moment, and thought, "I still do love her, this is my fault, now she hates me, I can't see my godson anymore, and now I have to go back home to Gwen, and deal with that childish temper of hers, what a night". 


	3. Know your role

Gwen was finishing packing, as Ethan walked into the room. She looked up at him, as if he was a lollypop.  
  
"Honey, you're back, what took you so long, you left over two hours ago. Did Theresa upset you?"  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know, she's acting a little strange. I'm not her friend anymore, and I'm not Little Ethan's godfather anymore. It hurt, I'm really attached to him, and I helped her get her son back."  
  
"Don't worry, now you can focus on us, and our baby. Nothing is in the way of us now. So why are you going to Los Angeles, and how long are we staying for?"  
  
"It's for Crane Industries, and I just found out, that I'm getting promoted. I have to run and oversee the entertainment department. I'll be working closely with Chad, and Whitney."  
  
"Which means, where ever Whitney is, Terrorisia will be. Damn it Ethan, I wish you would think about these things. Oh well, if she is serious, there should be no problems then, right? I mean you do love me right, not her?"  
  
"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you that! My god Gwen, this is one thing that makes me angry, every time she is near, I have to assure you that I love you, and never leave you. Get a grip! I wish you weren't so self conscious about this, I picked you, because I love you. I can't be going thru this every time she's around, Harmony is a small place, and she is Antonio and Luis' sister, and Sheridan is our friend, so just deal with it, alright!"  
  
Gwen looked at him with an evil glare. She was getting fed up, and the nerve of him, He cheated on her with that whore. She had every right to ask him that. The question was, why should she have to, I mean if they were to be married, she should have to ask such things. Now, she was determined to stay with Ethan, out of spite towards Theresa. She put on her 'I'm ok, and very sorry' tone.  
  
"Darling, I'm so sorry, lets just pack and get going, ok?"  
  
"Ok, that's a good idea."  
  
At the recording studio  
  
Chad, Whitney, Fox, and Theresa were talking, and making sure everything was in order.  
  
"Hey, Fox, I have an idea of what you can do while out in Los Angeles?", Whitney said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Be my manager, I mean I think it would help Chad and I to put our stuff out there, if a Crane was backing us?"  
  
Whitney and Chad nodded in unison. Theresa was so excited so her. Finally everything was coming together.  
  
"Yeah, that would be an excellent idea, and Theresa could design all my clothing, it would benefit all of us" Fox said, "and bring me closer to Whitney, he thought.  
  
"It's settled, then but we can work out the details on the plane, right now we need to get going" Theresa mentioned.  
  
They were on a new frontier. Fate was playing its part, but the question was who's fate would become an reality? 


	4. The family Lines have been drawn

As the weeks passed, Theresa was very busy. She was requested to design dresses for many famous, and important people. Whitney dropped her first single, with the help of Chad, Theresa, and Fox. Chad was growing a legitimate rep in the music world, and Fox was working hard to push Whitney out there. Theresa decided that during this time to leave little Ethan with her mother, just until she was settled.  
  
Ethan and Gwen were having problems, since she kept saying that he was having an affair with his new secretary at work. But it didn't help that he called her Theresa, while making love. Ethan, he was getting tired of this. He was walking into the next appointment he had.  
  
"I hope that this appointment goes a little better than the last one. I almost lost the account since Gwen called me on my cell. Please, let things go smoothly"  
  
He walked into "Destiny Fashions", it was the new booming ad/ fashion agency in Los Angeles. He looked around, and it was great. He fell in love with the atmosphere quickly.  
  
"Why can't I work in a place like this?"  
  
"Because you let everyone dictate you life"  
  
"Theresa?, you own this place?"]  
  
"Yup, I guess you are my noon appointment, so lets get going, I have other appointments too"  
  
They walked down this long hall, and looked at the different pictures and offices that she had. She had pictures with the president's twins, Reese Witherspoon, and lots of other important people. The offices were filled with people on phones, talking business, then they finally reached her office.  
  
"Sally, hold my calls, ok"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
They entered into her office, and she sat on her desk.  
  
"Ok, you're here representing Crane Industries. Why should I have anything to do with your company, Mr. Winthrop?"  
  
"Do you have to be so professional, I mean Theresa..."  
  
"It's Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald to you, only friends call me by my first name. Now, answer my question, I mean, Crane Industries has no experience in Fashion, I mean Gap, and Ralph Lauren have interests in my company, and they have fashion experience. Come on Mr. Winthrop, I don't have all day, tell me why I should deal with your company?"  
  
He was proud yet lost by the way she had changed over a matter of weeks. This wasn't the same simple-minded, naïve young girl who tried to keep him after everything that happened. This was a business woman, a grown woman, beautiful, sexy, and creative potential partner.  
  
"Ok, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, we have very many things we deal with. We also have companies, including Polo, that are in fashion, that we deal with...."  
  
They continued there discussion, and he showed his proposal of the long term benefits of her company and his company. After the meeting she walked him out to his car.  
  
"Well, Ethan I think this could be a beautiful partnership for both of us"  
  
"I'm hoping so."  
  
They stared at each other. She gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well I have tons of work to do, I'll have the papers delivered to you by tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Um.Yeah, I will be expecting them."  
  
She walked back into her office. Those feelings of butterflies started to come back. Theresa decided to call it a day, and go and finish the planning of Whitney and Chad's Wedding.  
  
At the recording studio  
  
Chad was working with Whitney on some songs for her new album. Fox was on the phone arguing with his father, for the third time this week.  
  
"Daddy Dearest, are you upset that I'm actually making a name for myself, and not doing with it being handed to me, unlike some people I know"  
  
"No! You listen to me, you're inheritance is at stake! Quit this nonsense of a job of yours and come back to Harmony, right now, or I will cut you off, your.."  
  
With that he hang up the phone, and turned it off. Chad, Whitney and he were making it, proving everyone wrong. That he wasn't just a trouble maker. That she was happy singing, and that Chad was extremely talented, and not a street punk. This was working out for the best. Fox noticed after getting to Los Angeles, that Whitney was very happy, and just wanted her to be happy. But he would be her close friend, or at least try to be.  
  
"Hey man, what happened this time, was it pops, or grandpops harassing you", Chad asked.  
  
"Father, he doesn't understand, after I sold that club, I wanted to be in the music biz. Now, I've paid off my debts, without the Crane money. It was on my own, it was me working hard to make something of myself. Since he has known that, he wants me to come back to Harmony to run the Family Business, and My Grandfather agrees with him. I'm not going, not if my life depended on it"  
  
"You better not be, or you'll have to deal with me"  
  
"Theresa, when did you get off work?, It's only 2pm. I guess that meeting was good"  
  
Whitney walked up to her and hugged her waiting for a response.  
  
"It was better than good, it was fun. Ethan was my meeting."  
  
"Theresa I thought you let him go?", Fox said.  
  
"I did, he came to me, and I treated him like anyone else, so I think he gets the picture that I'm serious. Like I said, I'm tired of this triangle, and since he can't be a man and end it, I did. Business wise, Crane Industries, was my best choice. Gap and Ralph Lauren weren't giving me my freedom like I wanted. So Ethan is working for me now, and this should be interesting."  
  
"Well you work it girl, you're just in time, you and Whitney can do that duet I begged for".  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'll do it, but Chad Harris, you owe me big time, you know that, right?"  
  
"Yes I will owe you, I swear, Fox is my witness"  
  
The group laughed, and the girls walked into the studio. They did a remake of "Count on me", by Whitney Houston and Cece Winyans. This song for them, brought the four of them closer, as a make shift family.  
  
Across town  
  
Ethan walked into the home he and Gwen purchased. It was a little much for him in taste, but it was for his wife and family. He noticed that there were bags in the enterance.  
  
"Gwen, sweetheart, who's here?"  
  
"Surprise, Ethan, Rebecca and I decided to come here to be here until the baby arrives. Sam will be here in a couple days. Come here, give your mother and mother in law a hug", Ivy said to him.  
  
"As if this day couldn't get any worse", he thought to himself.  
  
"So Ethan did you land that account for the company?", Gwen asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, but I don't want to talk about it"  
  
"Well I hear that company was very successful here, who owns it, was it our good friend, Mandy Weinstein?", Rebecca asked.  
  
"No, Rebecca, it's Theresa's Fashion Company"  
  
"WHAT! YOU CAN BE SERIOUS!" Ivy, Rebecca, and Gwen said in unison.  
  
"Yes, I am, and I'm working for her, Julian and Aliaster know about it, they wanted me to get her business, so don't even think about trying anything, because then they will be after all of you, now if you will excuse me, I have some paperwork to do"  
  
Ethan walked out, hearing them talk about her, and he was furious.  
  
"The sooner she has this baby, the sooner I can divorce her, take this child and leave her, even if I'm not with Theresa, I can't deal with these three anymore" he said to himself.  
  
He was realizing what Theresa was talking about, all they did was sit around and plot to get what they wanted, they couldn't be happy with everything that they had. He was happy about the simplest things. He knew what he had to do, but this took careful planning, and it would have to take effect after their child was born. 


	5. New Frontier

Theresa invited her mother, and brothers out to Los Angeles. She wanted them to see how good she was doing, and help her pick out a house for her and little Ethan.  
  
"Miguel, Luis, Sheridan, Antonio, Kay! How are you?!"  
  
"Thersita, my baby! We are fine."  
  
"Um..this is weird, I guess you will have to fill me in, since the last time we talked Sheridan was still missing"  
  
She noticed that Luis and Sheridan were together right in front of Antonio. Then Antonio was just the same with Kay, with Miguel standing right there. "What is going on here, they have some explaining to do when we get back to my condo", she thought.  
  
During this time, she was loving the fact that he son was in her arms. Theresa missed him terribly. But now everything was in place, she was rid of Ethan, Gwen, Rebecca, Juilan, and Ivy. She got what she wanted...Peace of mind.  
  
At the house  
  
Ethan, Gwen, Ivy, Rebecca, Whitney, Chad, Sam, and Fox were waiting for Theresa to get back with everyone. Despite the raw feelings everyone had towards each other, this was a day of celebration. Sheridan was back, and everyone was happy..at least on the outside.  
  
"When is that taco queen going to be back. I know that she loves her family, but this is ridiculous" Rebecca said pacing.  
  
"Rebecca, you know you didn't have to be here. Theresa was nice enough to invite us over for this get together" Ethan fired back.  
  
"Ethan! Be nice! We're just on edge that's all" Ivy said.  
  
Ethan looked way, he couldn't take this anymore. Everyday that passed, he wanted out. He didn't know exactly how he felt about Theresa, but he did know he wanted out of this marriage. The door opened, and there they were.  
  
"Sheridan, Luis, Pilar, how are you, what's Antonio and Kay doing here?" Sam said.  
  
"Well turns out that after losing her baby girl, Kay and Antonio started dating. After Luis and Sheridan found each other, they told Antonio, and he was hurt at first, but now, he's ok. Miguel here, is still with Charity, but not as serious. So I guess everything worked out for the best" Theresa replied.  
  
So they continued talking for hours on end. Everyone but Chad, Whitney, Ethan, Theresa, Fox called it a night. Theresa was on her bedroom balcony. This condo sat where she could look out over Los Angeles, and see the skyline.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?", Ethan said walking up to her.  
  
"Yes. I love coming out here. It helps me think about things"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Work, love, life, my child, everything"  
  
"I need to talk to you, seriously, and its personal, I know you don't want to talk about you and I, but I need to tell you something"  
  
"Ethan I don't think..."  
  
"Just hear me out ok?"  
  
They sat on the patio furniture, and he began to talk.  
  
"Theresa, I'm so unhappy in my life. Gwen is blaming me for an affair, I never cheated on her. My mother and mother-in-law are here to make sure that I don't leave her, and this job at Crane Industries is very dull and boring. How do you do it, combine enjoying life and work?"  
  
"Its my dream to do what I do. That's what I tell everyone to do. Stand up for what you want, and you can do anything. I used to think fate was the reason why I was with you. It wasn't I manipulated my way to you. Fate got me to almost marry you though." She said grinning.  
  
"Well, I took you're advice, Theresa I might kick myself later for saying this out loud, but I do still love you, but me taking control of my life is for me, if I see you on a personal level, that's a bonus to me, but I hope your right"  
  
"Trust me, I know from experience"  
  
"Thanks, so on a business level, do you have any openings at your firm for a lawyer?", he said grinning.  
  
She looked into his blue eyes, thinking, and daydreaming about being Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. "Stop it, he chose his wife, and I can't do this anymore, move on Theresa".  
  
"Actually we do, come in tomorrow around 10, and Steve will show you around. Question? If you leave your job at Crane Industries to work for me, what will Gwen say, and what will happen with the deal?"  
  
"I'm not worried about her, she should be happy with what I give to her, as for the deal, I never signed the papers. So if you want, I could make some calls, and get you some better offers, its up to you"  
  
"I think this will work out for the best"  
  
Fox overheard the conversation. "Ethan, go with your heart, don't pass her by again". 


	6. Family Ties

At Destiny Fashions  
  
Theresa was running around with her hair pulled up in a sloppy bun, and talking to her colleages about the new line.  
  
"Listen to me, we are losing sales in the teenage department. Please get it together! This is depending on your bonuses. You need to work it out. Now, I'm not trying to be mean, but this has to be the best, because that's what I require, the best, ok?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads in unison, Ethan, Fox, Whitney, and Chad were watching on from the back of the room. Her appointment all day was Chad and Whitney, they wanted to take time to plan the wedding, since half of Harmony was here.  
  
"Whit, I know this is hard for you, but if you don't want to marry me, just say it", Chad whispered to her.  
  
"No, I'm an adult, and I love you, if Dad, Mom, and Simone can't except us, well too bad for them. My new family is here, you, Fox, Ethan, and Theresa have been so good to me during this whole thing, I really appreciate it." She whispered back.  
  
"Ok, the meeting is over, I will expect to see some results, good ones, I mean that"  
  
Everyone cleared out the conference room, and she walked back to her friends, they began to clap for her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Theresa you have changed so much. It's unreal, but its in a good way"  
  
"Thanks Fox, I do try, I figure if I want something, I have to put my heart and soul in to it.."  
  
Ethan walked away after she said that, it hurt that she said that. He just realized that there was no way that she could have sent the tabloid. That she may have done somethings not so nice, but that wasn't one of them, and had to find out who did, but he had a feeling who did, just didn't have the proof...yet. Theresa went to find him.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"I don't know, but you should talk to him, aight?", Chad said, "we will met you at home later"  
  
Fox, Whitney, and Chad left to the house to chill out for a while. It had been a long time since they got here that they had a break, so they figured today would be a group day.  
  
Theresa walked to Ethan's new office, its was bare, but you could see little touches of him in the office. He was sitting at his office, rubbing his temples.  
  
"What's wrong, everyone is waiting, and we had a fun day planned, remember?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, and you have to be honest, ok?"  
  
"Sure, we are friends, I'll tell you anything"  
  
She sat down on the floor with him. He was staring at her, in a way that he never thought he would...as a person, not as some image that he created.  
  
"Why did everyone keep it from me that I was Sam's son, I love him, even though we only started seeing eye to eye. I can't even trust anyone anymore, this is frustrating."  
  
"Ethan, I can't answer that for you, I knew, but the letter, I never sent it. This is something you and Ivy have to talk about. Now if she gives you a honest answer, I can't tell you if she would answer it the way you want, but maybe you need to figure things out for you, I got to go, Whit, Chad, and Fox are waiting"  
  
"I'm coming, just like Whitney said to Chad, this is my new family, my old one couldn't be straight with me, and today we are going condo shopping, because I can't take being with Gwen anymore"  
  
Theresa looked at him, "That's what I meant, Ethan, take control of your life, and anything is possible", "Good, but what about Gwen, Rebecca, and your mother?"  
  
"They will have to..what id it you say?..deal?"  
  
Theresa laughed, and looped her arm with his. They were so comfortable with each other, but they both agreed that they would both take time out for themselves.  
  
"So..what are you planning for Chad and Whitney's wedding?"  
  
"I thought the beach wold be nice, and the color scheme would be cream and tan, its going to be beautiful, why?"  
  
"Thought I'd ask, since I am best man at this wedding, I deserve to know what I have to wear" he said grinning.  
  
They got into separate cars and drove back to her place.  
  
"Oh no, I think I'm falling for him again, but not right now, I can't, he has things he needs to work out"  
  
"Oh, I know I'm falling hard on her, but she probably doesn't want me, I have to change her mind, I think we me leaving Gwen, and moving into my own place, it's a start" 


	7. The struggle of reality begans

Rebecca and Ivy were talking in the Winthrop home, when Ethan walked in.  
  
"Ethan what took you? We were waiting to see what you were doing today?"  
  
"I'm moving out"  
  
"WHAT?!, Gwen is pregnant, and you're married to her!, wait I know why you our moving? The house is too small, I knew it", Rebecca said.  
  
Gwen walked in on what her mother said.  
  
"Finally Ethan, you have come to your senses. We need a mansion, I told you, we aren't common people"  
  
"LISTEN TO ME, DAMMIT! I'm moving out, this marriage was wrong, and I can't trust any of you. Rebecca I know it was you who sent the e-mail to the tabloids, and I have proof. Gwen, you have whined, and accused me of breaking our vows time and time again, and Mother, you broke up a good marriage just so you could try and have Sam to yourself. You three are rich, yet you want things that common people have. I can't be here anymore, Gwen, I'm leaving you, and I will fight for our baby, trust me on that"  
  
Ethan left the room feeling extremely good, and wanted to get somethings since he was leaving. Chad and Fox told him that he could stay with them until he gets a place. He had a dream job, and a new family.  
  
"Mother, he is leaving me for Theresa! SHE STILL WON EVEN THOUGH I'M PREGNANT! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, I NEED TO LEAVE!"  
  
Gwen ran out of the room, and Rebecca and Ivy were fuming.  
  
Upstairs  
  
Sam saw Ethan packing. He wanted to know what the commotion was about.  
  
"What happened Ethan?"  
  
"I'm leaving Gwen, and for the first time in my life, it felt good to make my own way"  
  
"Well, if you think its best, I will be there with you no matter what"  
  
"I know what your thinking, responsibilities, but I think it would be better to have two parents have are not together loving the child, than to have them together just because they have a child together. This was coming for a while, and I needed to say it, I was so scared, and thinking 'I can't hurt anyone', yet I was hurting myself, well no more. I'm taking control of my life and first thing was to get rid of the Hotchkiss women. Those are Crane women, and I'm not a Crane, I'm a Bennett"  
  
Sam was proud to hear him say that. This was his son, and he wanted him to be happy.  
  
"Well I'll help you pack, and I'm leaving to get a motel room tonight, so call my cell to get in contact with me, just promise me that you will be in this child's life, ok"  
  
"You can count on it"  
  
At the Condo  
  
"See Whitney, this will be great, we need to just find the right shoes and you will be the star of you're wedding"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You'll be there, but you'll be too busy looking at Whitney, so get over it Chad"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Where's Ethan?"  
  
"Telling Gwen and the witches that he's leaving"  
  
"WHAT!?, You're kidding me, that's why he talked to me, I thought he was upset with me"  
  
"No, Chad and I talked to him, and he just wants to be happy again, whether it be with you, or just being by himself. These past couple of years have been hard on him, and I didn't help, but you know us Crane men, no feelings, and do what's right for the family. Well when you decided to finally tell him what he can do with himself, I think that was his breaking point. He saw how you moved on and conquered your dreams and piece of mind. I think you have rubbed off on all of us, Chad and Whitney, right?"  
  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for you running away so many times, and wanting Ethan, I wouldn't have believed you about true love. Seriously, you went after your love, and I want to thank you for that Theresa, and now you are being so supportive of Fox, Chad, and I, its really nice of you"  
  
By this time Theresa and Whitney were in tears.  
  
"Thanks you guys, but I think I'm not the one who's needs it right now, Ethan just left his pregnant wife, he's going to need us for then you think"  
  
They all agreed, as Ethan walked through the door, looking extremely happy.  
  
"Hey everyone, what did I miss" he said putting his bags in the other room.  
  
"We were just reflecting, and talking about helping you" Chad said shaking his hand.  
  
"Oh, hopefully good things"  
  
"They were, but right now, its Wednesday, you know what that means?"  
  
"KARAOKE NIGHT!" Whitney and Theresa screamed. They ran for the door, "You three coming, I want a good seat!"  
  
"What do you guys do this all the time?"  
  
"Of course, its fun, and it helps us relax, after that we come home around 8 or 9 and play cards. We are family, and families have fun, right?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go before Theresa gets mad again, she didn't talk to us for days when we were late" Chad said laughing.  
  
They headed out the door, enjoying themselves, not noticing that two very angry people were watching them.  
  
"I'll have revenge if it's the last thing I do, trust me on that Ethan Winthrop, you took my my love and my father away"  
  
"He took my life away too, like I wanted to be ignored, I'm a Crane, dammit!" 


	8. New Family and Enemies

The group entered TGIF after karaoke night. It was still early, and they were hungry after everything happened.  
  
"Fox I never seen someone sing a Tyrese song like that. I think you might need some dancing lessons", Theresa joked with him as they sat down.  
  
"Well Ethan and I never got to listen to things like that. I never knew how descriptive they could be in their songs. I think I really wouldn't need a pick up line anymore, just play the song, and it does everything for you" he said laughing.  
  
They sat down at the table, and two people who Fox, Ethan, Theresa, and Whitney approached the table, Noah Bennett, and Elizabeth Crane.  
  
"Noah? Is that you?" Whitney said getting up to hug him, but he backed away.  
  
"Stay away from me, I can't stand you or Theresa. You two disgust me. We were best of friends, and now you're here with some idiot of a producer, and two Crane men. That's low."  
  
"What! Noah, Ethan is your brother, and who are you?" Theresa came up to the woman.  
  
"Elizabeth Crane, I'm surprised to see you here with Ethan and Fox, I mean weren't you the girl who dropped the bomb on OUR family, and then you Married, or thought you married OUR father, hmmmmm, think I agree with Gwen. You are a gold digger, who only used OUR family to get what you want"  
  
At this point, everyone was pissed, and Theresa stood up and spoke for everyone.  
  
"Listen, I don't know who you think your talking to, but I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, and the Crane name may have worked in Harmony, but here, MY name has the power, even over the two of you. So unless you want those bodyguards over there to take you out of here, and to get charged with harassing superstar Whitney Russell and I. I suggest that you leave us alone. By the way, my company owns half of your family now, and that dress your wearing is mine, so you just paid me twice"  
  
They stormed off, and Ethan, Fox, Chad, and Whitney laughed. Theresa was wondering what made them come over here.  
  
"Why were they here?"  
  
"Grandfather sent her, and I don't why that Noah guy was here"  
  
"Because he hates me for being with Theresa. I can see it, but I don't think it's the end of seeing those two, but that's ok, we got rid of them for tonight"  
  
"So now that everyone is here and calm, its happy hour still, and I'm hungry. So, Fox, its your turn to order this time. What are we getting?", Chad said.  
  
"Hmmmm, I think its will be everything on me! This dinner is a special one. We all have been through so much, and we are family now. I mean think about it, just five or six months ago, we were at each others throats, and now we have realized that being like the rich snobs that my family comes from, doesn't help. Chad and Whitney have been through Simone, thinking they were related and her parents trying to split you two apart. Now Ethan, Theresa, and I are on good terms, taking control of our lives, and you two are getting married in a couple weeks. I think this calls for a big celebration, so order what you want, its on me"  
  
"This is Fox? Nicholas Foxworthy Crane, the gambling, crazy son of Julian and Ivy?"  
  
"Yes Ethan, I know it's a shock, but I figure I could put those bad habits to good use, like gambling on coming here. I didn't know what was in store for me, but hey, what the hell, so I propose a toast...To the success of this family"  
  
"Here Here" everyone said.  
  
"One question, what is are new family name?" Ethan said.  
  
"I think it should be destiny, like my company, because I think that since we took control, that we got our dreams to come true"  
  
"Yes I agree"  
  
So the group began to order, and eat. They were in bliss of happiness. Fox and Chad excused them selves to talk.  
  
"Chad, let me ask you something"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"You see how Theresa and Ethan are acting. Do you think there is something there, something left, maybe one last chance?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to say somethin' but I didn't want to interfere either. Are you thinkin what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
"Of course, I need to get started on my scheming again anyway, and no better way to do it, than to reunite Theresa and Ethan, cause them trying to be friends, isn't working, you can see it"  
  
So Chad and Fox stood over at the bar planning on how they were going to "help them along", because they wanted Theresa, Ethan, Chad, and Whitney to get married together.  
  
At the table  
  
Theresa and Ethan were talking, and Whitney was signing some autographs.  
  
"I don't know were I'm going to sleep, maybe I should check into a hotel, I mean this is nice of all of you, but five people in a three bedroom, that is a little cramped"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, I needed more space, and I wanted to talk to everyone about buying the condo next door to us, I could have one room, you have the other, and Little Ethan can have his own room"  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't mind, what do you think, Whitney?"  
  
"That would be good, and you guys wouldn't be far"  
  
Chad and Fox walked back to the table, overhearing the conversation.  
  
"You're moving out?"  
  
"Yeah Ethan and I are moving next door, I need more space for Little Ethan and I, and he wanted his own room, so I guess it will work out for the best"  
  
"This is going to be easier than we thought, part one, completed", Fox and Chad thought to themselves.  
  
"So, I think its time to call it a night, I have to be in at the office early", Theresa said.  
  
"Yeah, and Whitney, and I have some promotion shoots to go to"  
  
So they paid for the dinner, and left. Theresa and Ethan were excited, and Fox and Chad figured it wouldn't be long before they were married. 


	9. Business Partners and Lovers

*This chapter has some adult content, beware*  
  
They got home around 10pm, and Whitney, Chad, and Fox, barely got into the condo. They had been up since 4am, so they were beat.  
  
Hey Chad, I don't know where the shoot is exactly, could you write down the directions, I would appreciate it. Thanks Fox.  
  
He wrote that note, and stuck it on his board to see in the morning, heading off to bed. Before walking into his room he noticed that Ethan was in Theresa's room.  
  
"Hey Ethan, why aren't you sleep?"  
  
"We have to go over this account for tomorrow, we will probably be up for a while"  
  
"Ok, then, well I'll put some blankets out on the couch If you actually will need them", he said to himself.  
  
"Ok, thanks again, you guys have been so good to me, I owe you so much"  
  
"Just follow your heart, promise me that, ok"  
  
"I swear"  
  
He shut the door, grinning.  
  
Theresa's Room  
  
"Ok, how are we going to keep from having Crane Industries from taking my business from me?"  
  
"They can't, your last lawyer wrote in a clause, we're they help but they don't own anything. So when Gwen and I divorce, she can't touch any of your business, you're in the clear on that part. As for your teenage project, you need teens to model your stuff, have you asked Miguel or Kay?"  
  
"That's a good idea, have you ever thought about fashion?"  
  
"Not really, but I'm catching on don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, you could be a very good scout for talent."  
  
"Well thanks, that's an honor coming from the Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald"  
  
She looked away from him grinning. She was on the spot. Right then she knew, she was still in love with him, there was no turning back. He walked over to her, pulling her face up to his eye level.  
  
"I miss us, and I mean that Theresa"  
  
"I do too, but you are still married, and you just left your wife today, I mean you are hurting and want someone there for you. I just can't be with you to replace what you and Gwen had"  
  
"That's the thing, I was replacing her with you. I was hoping she was somewhat like you"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her, and she didn't stop him. All the arguing and her leaving led up to this very moment. They deepen the kiss, and moved away from the balcony to her bed, where he laid her down.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?", she asked.  
  
"I was thinking to ask you the same thing?"  
  
"I do, if you are sure"  
  
"Never been more sure about anything in my whole life. I love you"  
  
"And I love you Ethan"  
  
They continued to kiss, and he moved his hands up her shirt. Caressing her breast, and she remembered the night on the beach. How good he felt next to her. His heart beating as fast as hers. She ran her hands through his hair, driving him crazy. He continued to massage her body, slowly removing her shirt from her body, and she removing his too. She looked at his muscular body, wanting him even more.  
  
He eased his hands down to her skirt, pulling her panties off, and making her fully exposed. She struggled with his pants, and he grinned.  
  
"It's ok I can handle my pants" he whispered in her ear, and she smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, its not like I have experience in this department", she whispered back.  
  
"Don't be sorry, nothing to be sorry for"  
  
She kissed his neck. They rolled over and now she was on top of him. She stood up on the bed, taking off her bra, and skirt. She was completely naked, and he was too. She noticed his erection, and was amused.  
  
"What, as if you never seen me like this."  
  
"But I do that to you"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't you?"  
  
"I don't know, I just never thought about it"  
  
"Trust me, the day I found out you were running the business I was trying to get for Crane Industries, I was turned on, then you sat on the desk, demanding.."  
  
He crawled to her, kissing her neck, moving to her breast, and she moaned.  
  
"Me. To. Call. You. By. Your. Last. Name. I never seen you like that."  
  
"Well, I guess I should do it more often if I get this response"  
  
At that point he was ready to have her, right then and there. They laid back, and he was on top of her. Still kissing her, he adjusted himself inside her, and she grabbed on to him, holding on to his back.  
  
"Ethan, make love to me"  
  
He continued to move in and out of her, and she caught on to the rhythm and moved with him.  
  
"Ethan"  
  
"Theresa"  
  
They were in ecstasy, and for this time, it was just Ethan and Theresa. No plotting, and no interference. His Blue eyes locked to her brown eyes, and she was lost in him, as he was to her. They continued to make love, thinking it was a dream, but their dream was a reality.  
  
"I love you, Ethan"  
  
"I love you, Theresa"  
  
He pushed one last thrust, and they both moaned loudly, forgetting that there were other people in the house. Chad, Fox, And Whitney were so tired they didn't notice anything.  
  
"Well what do we do now?"  
  
"Share a room, what else. I love you, and you love me, so what's the problem?"  
  
"Good Point, but we need to go to sleep. We have an early meeting tomorrow"  
  
As Theresa said that, he kissed her and they went to sleep. 


	10. All hell breaks loose

The next morning, Chad was giving the directions to Fox, while Whitney was in the shower. They noticed that Ethan and Theresa were in the same room. That he never slept on the couch.  
  
"Hey were is Ethan?"  
  
"He was in Theresa's room last time I saw him. That was at 10:30 last night."  
  
They looked at each other, thinking that they knew were he was...in Theresa's bed. As they figured it out, Theresa emerged from the room, groggy, but happy.  
  
"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, what are you so happy about?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Crane, I had the most wonderful night last night, and I'm happy. Why do you ask?"  
  
Ethan came out to get his bags, looking at Theresa. He couldn't believe he was with her. No one to stop them, no triangles to get out of. No Cranes, or Hotchkiss' to stop them, just Ethan and Theresa. So they thought, there was a knock at the door. Fox answered it, and it was no one other than Rebecca and Gwen Hotchkiss.  
  
"Where is my husband?! I didn't sign any divorce papers, and I won't! I refuse, you!"  
  
She spun around to Theresa, and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards her.  
  
"You! You took him away again! You made him leave me, I can't get you to leave us alone, can I?!"  
  
Rebecca was standing with Chad, now Whitney, and Fox. She wasn't helping the situation either.  
  
"Yes, my Gwennie was made to be with Ethan, not the housekeepers daughter"  
  
"Well I don't know if you to noticed, but I'm on her payroll. She is paying me to take care of our son! I told you, I left Gwen for me, not because of Theresa. She told me to stay out of her life, remember? I left Gwen because she was saying every woman I came in contact with, I slept with, DAMN GWEN GET A FUCKING HOBBY"  
  
No one ever heard him speak like that, not even to his brother, who he used to despise. Even Theresa was a little scared, she knew Ethan had a temper, but nothing like this.  
  
"I MEAN IT, I DON'T LOVE YOU LIKE THAT! I LOVE THERESA! AND SHE LOVES ME"  
  
He began to walk around trying to calm down. Gwen tried to walk up to him, rubbing him.  
  
"Do you see what she does to you? She brings out this wrong attitude in you. Now think about this, we have a baby on the way. You just bought the house, and you can go back to Crane Industries, I mean Julian said that you can.."  
  
"NO! NO MORE, I LOVE THIS IN ME! THAT I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT, DO WHAT I WANT, AND LOVE THERESA. I'M A FASHION MODEL AGENT, AND A LAWYER. GET OUT, YOU EITHER SIGN THE PAPERS, OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE LEFT WITH NOTHING, AND TAKE OUR CHILD!"  
  
With that both Gwen and Rebecca left. She was crying and Rebecca was consoling her.  
  
"I will have my revenge on you Terrorsita, I will, I'm Rebecca Crane"  
  
"Yeah, and I can make it look like you never were born, I have contacts too"  
  
She slammed the door on her face, leaving her shocked.  
  
"Ok, what the hell is going on here? Ethan didn't sleep on the couch, and I had to get my day ruined by the Hotchkiss women. Someone explain this to me?"  
  
Theresa and Ethan hugged each other, and turned towards Whitney, Chad, and Fox.  
  
"We slept together last night, and we are moving out. That's all. What ever happens from that, who knows, but we know that we love each other. As for those two coming here, they must have gotten the papers this morning, so you know how Gwen is about money"  
  
"I took the day off"  
  
"No, we are going to work, so get dressed"  
  
"Well excuse me"  
  
As Theresa walked into her room, she was trying to find a decent outfit, and one caught her eye. A gray dress, that came to the middle of her calf. It had a slit in the front, and she wore it with a black belt, and black boots. She wore her hair up, and then went out to the front room, and Chad, Fox, and Ethan whistled at her and Whitney.  
  
"Well, I have to look good" she said grinning.  
  
"We need to get going, Theresa, girls night tonight, give out details, ok?"  
  
"As long as we go to Cold Stone"  
  
"Deal"  
  
Fox, Chad, and Whitney headed out the door. Ethan went to the room to get dressed.  
  
"Ok, they said dress casual. I think I have something.."  
  
After arriving to the office late, everyone noticed, and frankly happy, they could see them being together. She walked into her office, and he into his. She began to make her way to the stack of papers when she looked up to see a face she wished she never saw again in her whole life. 


	11. The truth will set you free

"Julian, what do you want, I have things to do?", Theresa said walking towards him.  
  
"What, like break up a marriage? It seems to me that is what you do best, the housekeepers daughter, who goes for the throat, and everything else"  
  
"No, you think I do, well I'm a tycoon, I run this place, or did you forget that?"  
  
"Wait your telling me that father and I were trying to buy into your company? You know you should stick to your day job Theresa." He said grinning.  
  
"Ok, watch this, Sally I need you in here"  
  
Sally walked in to her office, and she looked at Julian.  
  
"Yes, Ms Lopez-Fitzgerald"  
  
"Who owns all this, and who do you work for?"  
  
"You, you started this business, and I work for you. Why, am I fired?"  
  
Theresa grinned at Julian's shocked face, "No, I just needed to have someone tell Mr. Crane that"  
  
"Oh, ok, well your 10, 11, and 12noon appointment cancelled, they were in the middle of an crisis"  
  
"Send them flowers, ok"  
  
Sally walked out, chuckling. Ethan was whistling to Theresa's office, to get some papers signed, when he heard a familiar voice, and he wasn't pleased.  
  
"Listen Julian, this was the Company that Ethan was pitching to for you and Alistair. This is the company he's working for now, the company he left you for. It's really ironic that I have everything I always wanted. You have been miserable, married to Rebecca, Ethan still loves me, I have a beautiful son, Gwen is out of our lives, and Ivy is still mad that Ethan is with me. So really I think its about time you left."  
  
Ethan was laughing outside her office. He was so proud of her, and he knew right then that he loved her so much.  
  
"Well I don't care about what you have to say, I was just here to inform you that Ethan isn't mine, and I don't know who's he is, and I not paying for him like I did Ethan, if he's not a Crane, well he doesn't get the crane money. So do whatever you doing, and I'll be going"  
  
"Good, I don't need your money anyway"  
  
Julian stormed out of her office. She sat down to finally take everything in. Juilan wasn't Little Ethan's father. The only other person she's been with was....  
  
"Ethan", she breathed out.  
  
"I heard everything, this means that my godson, is really my son. Theresa, tell me the truth, did you know?"  
  
"No, I thought that the pill always worked. I can't believe it. I'm happy, but then I'm sad, because you have missed out on so much"  
  
"No, I'll be here, trust me, I'm not leaving you or my son"  
  
"I know, but what if you get mad and go back to Gwen, I mean there is things that you still don't know about me, Ethan. I have lied to you in the past, and that could effect our relationship, I want to tell you everything. After that, if you leave, I understand, but if you stay, it will be a new slate, ok?"  
  
He looked a little confused, but he shook his head yes.  
  
"Listen to me, their was no Chuck. I was talking about you. I wanted to say that, because if I told you that it was you, at that time, it could have ruined things for you and Gwen. I have been fantasizing about you ever since I was a little girl. Not because you were Ethan Crane, but because I knew, I felt it, that there was more to you. I was right, but my lies got in our way, and I blame no one but myself. I also made sure that when you and Gwen were first married that you got turned down for every job, so that you would stay in Harmony. Ethan, I left to come out here to get away from you and Gwen. I figured, too many lies, and it was time to let go. You came back to me after all that, so fate does work, but this time is last straw. I understand if you want nothing to do with me, but you deserve to know the truth"  
  
He sat in complete shock. She did lie to him, but she also came clean about everything. She didn't say it was out of love, or any other excuse. She just said she did it, and was willing to let him go if he wanted to go.  
  
"Thank you Theresa"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I told me everything, and I want to thank you. You didn't use any excuses, and I respect that. But I have to tell you, I can't take anymore lies from people, even you"  
  
"I understand, I got to go, I can't stay here"  
  
"Why?, I'm not leaving"  
  
"Please Ethan, don't say that, you deserve better, I should have never gotten so close, I seem to tarnish everything I come in contact with"  
  
"No, Theresa, don't say that. You confessed to me everything, and you didn't have to, that's why I love you. I think you owe me though.  
  
"Anything, just tell me"  
  
"I want to find out once and for all, who sent the tabloid that information. I know you didn't do it, but I need to know, to bring me some closure, will you help me?"  
  
"Of course, I think it would be best, if we told Fox, Whitney, and Chad that we are looking"  
  
"Yes maybe they can help"  
  
With that they headed back home to talk to them. 


	12. Its War, What side are you on?

Theresa and Ethan arrived at the condo. Fox was there with Pilar, Sheridan, and Luis. He was playing with Little Ethan.  
  
"Hey you two, what's going on, Fox was explaining what happened earlier this morning. Ethan, I'm proud but shocked at you. In a good way of course" Sheridan said hugging them.  
  
"Well we have some news, that you may want to sit down for" Ethan said crossing to the window.  
  
"Little Ethan isn't Juilan's. He came to my office today. It was a heated argument, but I'm glad it's over now. That one truth came out"  
  
Everyone was in shock, and Fox was grinning. Luis looked over at him, confused.  
  
"Fox..what do you know? Did you know about this?"  
  
"No, I'm just happy for Theresa. Now Chad and I can work on getting them married with no problem", he said adjusting in his seat.  
  
"I'm in shock, and Theresa told me everything, but I'm not mad, I just want to know who sent the information in about me. It's something I need to know, that will give me closure, and help me move on with my new life. Theresa said she would help, but that's where, Fox, you and Chad, and Whitney come in. Will you help us?"  
  
"Of course, we are brothers, and I want to help you"  
  
Sam and Ivy approached the door, to knock.  
  
"Oh, I'll get it. Ivy. Sam, come in"  
  
"Theresa, I'm here to rescue my son from you! You have broken up his wonderful marriage to Gwen, you're a trollop!".  
  
"Hello to you too, Ivy. I think you should talk to Ethan about why he's here, and just for the record, Fox and Chad offered him a place to stay, not me"  
  
She grabbed her son, took him in the other room, and Sam followed her.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Ethan, I demand to know why you have to be with her? She has hurt you time and time again"  
  
"Because she has my child, Juilan came by and told her, and I was in her office when he said it"  
  
"Damn him, I told him to..."  
  
"Wait, you knew? You know mother, that's low, even for you. I think you should leave."  
  
"I can't, I have to wait for your father, so tell me, you're with her out of obligation?"  
  
"NO! I LOVE HER, AND I HAVE NOTHING TO PROVE TO YOU! I DIDN'T BREAK UP A MARRIAGE TO HAVE HER. AS FOR GWEN, SHE MESSED IT UP FOR US, HER LIES, AND NOT TRUSTING ME WAS THE REASON WHY I LEFT"  
  
Ivy was shocked at his tone with her. She never saw him like this, even with Theresa.  
  
In her bedroom  
  
"Theresa, I know you didn't send that letter to the tabloid. But my police instincts kick in and I need proof"  
  
"Well that's why I'm helping Ethan, with this. He deserves the truth, and Fox, Chad, and Whitney will help too. I know that Gwen and Rebecca had something to do with it, but I'm not saying anything to Ethan about it. He has a child on the way with her, and he's still trying to grasp the fact that he is the father of Little Ethan"  
  
"WOW! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, Juilan came by today and told us, it was weird, I came clean about everything I ever did to him, and he was mad for me lying, but not mad, because I told him the truth. So this is a start, With the truth out of the way, and finding out this for him, it could be good for us"  
  
"You mean great for you two, trust me, it will help if he knows everything, I will try and help as much as I can, you are like family to Grace and I"  
  
"Thanks Chief Bennett, that means a lot"  
  
With that, everyone was on board, but the question was will it be easy, or will this be the ride of there lives? 


	13. Reality 1 Fate 2

It was around 8pm when everyone left, and it was just Fox, Chad, and Whitney, in the living room. Fox and Chad decided on telling her about the plan.  
  
"Ok, Whitney, if we tell you what we have been sneaking around doing, you have to promise not to say anything, ok?"  
  
"OK, Just spill it already, I'm dying from all the excitement."  
  
"Alright, Chad and I feel, and see the attraction between Theresa and Ethan. Now that it has came out that he his Little Ethan's father, the only thing left to do is.."  
  
"Get Married! That's brillant! I won't say a word, just because I want to see Theresa's face when everything happens!"  
  
"Ok, they will be back from their date in a hour, so we can work on finding out who did this to Ethan. I mean at first, I wanted to hurt him as bad as my parents, but now, I realize, it not him whom I'm upset with, it's my parents."  
  
"That's good, so where do we start?"  
  
"Well I remember a female's voice on the phone when Whit and I were there trying the first time."  
  
"OK. I'll make some calls"  
  
Outside the movie theater  
  
"That movie was exciting. I think it was worth the 8.50 we spent on it."  
  
"Yeah, X-men 2 was great, especially wolverine, he was.."  
  
"Was what Theresa?"  
  
She blushed, and looked away. She thought that was sexy, but didn't want to say it in front of Ethan.  
  
"Really believable. Yeah..he made it look like he was really in to the character. It was really nice"  
  
"Uh huh Theresa, you were never the best liar you know.", Ethan said chuckling.  
  
"Ok, ok, I think he's really hot, I can't believe I'm saying that out loud, but it's true."  
  
"I miss that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Theresa, the naïve girl, who I feel in love with."  
  
"Ethan, she is gone, I was Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald, then soon to be Theresa Winthrop, but really a fake Mrs. Julian Crane. Now I'm Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald, Business woman, mother to Ethan Martin. Whatever innocence I had was lost to Julian, and a broken heart. I don't blame you for anything, but just not listening to me then. That is the past, and that's where I would like to keep it."  
  
"That's understandable, I just want you to know that, we are the future. You and I, together. Forget everyone else. It's you and me, ok?"  
  
They stopped in front of a ice cream parlor, and she hugged him. It's the most loving gesture he felt in a long time.  
  
At the Crane Mansion  
  
"Ivy, don't push it, I didn't know about this either."  
  
"Alistair, I didn't know about this, and its time we call them on it"  
  
"Yes, but with due time, trust me, my stupid son, Gwen, and Rebecca will pay" 


	14. Reality 2 Fate 2

Theresa and Ethan walked into the condo for the last time. They finished the papers for the new condo, and they decided to just stay one more night with there friends before they moved everything next door in the morning.  
  
"Hey, how was Little Ethan?"  
  
"Oh, you know, he loves his Aunt Whitney, he was a great baby. Did you and Ethan have fun tonight?"  
  
She looked up at him, and then walked over to Whitney, and the two women walked into the room to discuss 'women things'. Fox, Chad, and Ethan began to laugh, and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"So, it seems to me that you and Theresa are on good terms now?"  
  
"Yeah. We are bonding in ways that we should have, before all the scheming was involved, before mother went nuts."  
  
Fox laughed, because he understood where Ethan was coming from. She stopped going after Sam after he found out about her hiring David. But Grace wasn't the same from it, she had really got attached to John, thinking he was her son. She wanted so badly to know about her past, and for Ivy to play on that, drove her to lose it.  
  
"I just feel bad for Grace, I didn't really know her well, but she seemed like a very nice woman."  
  
"Yeah, Dad loved her so much, but in the same sense, he still loves our mother too. He was put in a situation that wasn't fair, and it was thanks to our lovely mother. This time, she is not going to ruin what Theresa and I have."  
  
"I hear that, Whitney invited her family out here, and they should be here in a couple weeks, it should be interesting"  
  
"Well Chad, you are helping me, and I should have been there as a friend. I plan to help you with Coach Russell, and Dr. Russell. They can be a handful. Besides, you and she have the fact of making it on your own, and that you will be married in less than a month."  
  
Theresa's Bedroom  
  
"Whit, I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We were walking out of the movie theater, and I was talking about X2, and how sexy wolverine was. At first I was trying to hide it, but its something about Ethan, that I can hide my feelings on anything around him. So I admitted to it, and I thought he was going to laugh, and all he said was I'm not the best liar."  
  
"But that's good, honey you two are bonding, and we all see it. You two are so different than from when you two were together the first time. Frankly, I like the new Theresa and Ethan, more mature, and responsible, and independent. It's better this time around, trust me, I think you two are together forever."  
  
"I'm sorry to crush your fantasy Whitney, but everytime we our close to being together, something or someone gets in the way. I'm taking the caution of not getting to close this time. I'm dating, but that's it, I know what can happen if I try and get close, I can't be hurt, and this time, I have a child to worry about."  
  
Ethan and Fox were standing outside the door listening in. Ethan looked at Fox hurt.  
  
"Why does she not want me?"  
  
"She does, it's just she looking at your track record, first it was Julian, then there was Gwen being pregnant, you have to see it from her point of view. I figure the sooner we find out about the tabloid, the better."  
  
"I think your right, come on you, Chad, and I have some work to do."  
  
"Yeah we all took the day off to just help you out"  
  
They walked away from her door, and went to get Chad to brainstorm. 


	15. Confertations has began

The next day, Theresa was cooking in the kitchen, and everyone came out of their rooms, one by one. Little Ethan was crawling around, and giggling. Ethan looked at his new son, and he was feeling guilty for missing out on his upbringing.  
  
"I will win you over, Theresa, and be in your life as well as our son's life."  
  
"Ethan. Ethan?, hey where were you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking about today, we need to start with the source."  
  
"You mean me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I hate to do this, but can you show me your laptop? I need to see something."  
  
"Yeah, sure I have nothing to hide."  
  
Theresa went and grabbed her laptop, and she ran into Chad on the way back to the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? This may be a painful process."  
  
"I'm a different person now, if he doesn't want anything to do with me after this, well that's on him. But honestly, I have nothing to hide anymore, everything is out in the open."  
  
Hours passed as the five of them looked for any evidence putting Theresa in the clear. Then Fox hit the jackpot.  
  
"Look at this!"  
  
"What? What is it!"  
  
"Ok, look at when this was sent, and the fact it's not the original. It was sent from someone else's computer, under Theresa's name. Ethan, look at the time, Theresa where were you on this date?"  
  
"I was with Ethan, Ivy and my mother picking out wedding plans"  
  
"Well, then it wasn't you!, but the question is who else had access to your laptop, and they have a copy of this floating around"  
  
The Winthrop Mansion  
  
"Mother, we have to get Ethan back some how, Theresa is clawing herself into my husband. What else can we do?"  
  
"I have a plan, and it just might work, come on we have to talk to Juilan"  
  
The Crane Estate  
  
"Father, you mean to tell me, my wife that you told me to marry, was in on embarassing me, and Ethan, just for our money?"  
  
"Yes, you idiot, and if you weren't in to having sex with everything that breathes, you would have saw it coming. I want Theresa's company, and she knows that since you and Ethan are married to her worst enemies, she's not giving anything to us. So, with Ivy's help, you need to get rid of Rebecca and Gwen, so we can link Ethan and Theresa together, so we can have my best lawyer back, and her company."  
  
"Ok, I don't mind getting rid of Rebecca, but me working with Ivy? She is the one who got us in this mess!"  
  
"Yes, this is true, but by making her think she's in your good graces, if you screw up you can blame it on her."  
  
Juilan began to laugh, and stopped as soon as he realized what this father said.  
  
At the Crane Apartment  
  
"I know who did it and why, I should have seen it all along?"  
  
"Who Fox?"  
  
"Think about it, Chad said he heard someone like Gwen on the phone asking if Ivy got the paper on the day Ethan and Theresa were to marry. She was going after Theresa with a baseball bat when she found out about Ethan and Theresa. Then, Rebecca conveintly divorced Johnathan when everything came out? It was the Hotchkiss women, it had to be."  
  
"You're right Fox, and I want my husband back where he should be, not with you all" Gwen said.  
  
They all looked over at her and Rebecca. They looked pretty sure of themselves.  
  
"Get out of our house!"  
  
"Either Ethan comes back with me, or I call child services on you, which is it Theresa?"  
  
"What?!", Ethan and Theresa said at the same time.  
  
"You seem not to remember when you stabbed me in the back, literally, I never pressed charges, well either you come with me, Ethan, or you're little tart, will be arrested for attepmted murder"  
  
Theresa stepped towards Gwen, and they were eye to eye. Gwen stared at her with a nasty glare, and the feeling was returned by Theresa.  
  
"Listen to me and listen well. I was very sick when that happened. Not to mention you would have to go all they way back to Harmony to charge me, and while we are on the subject of lies, you seemed to forget why this mess is going on in the first place. We know about you Gwen, and you too Rebecca. So if you don't mind, just get out, before I call the cops."  
  
"This is not over, not by a long shot."  
  
"Is it ever Gwen, give up, he doesn't want you. To be honest, if he didn't want me, at this point, I wouldn't care, but you seem to be obsessed with having Ethan, I have gotten over it, that's why he wants to be with me, I'm independent."  
  
"So you say, but remember, my name has pull around here"  
  
"No you think so, come here"  
  
Theresa walked Gwen to the window  
  
"Do you see where you are, Los Angeles, where this is my stomping ground, Ethan was coming to my office to get Crane industries to buy me out, since I run this coast, so as long as you are here, you're in my territory"  
  
With that, Gwen and Rebecca stomped out of her house. 


	16. A Secret comes out, yet again, passions ...

Two weeks later  
  
Theresa and Whitney were planning for her wedding. It was a difficult task, because Theresa wanted the best for her, but Whitney had other things in mind.  
  
"Theresa, remember, I want it simple, not big. Are you hinting about someone else? You maybe?"  
  
"No, I told you, we are dating, Ethan and I love each other, but for our sakes, I'm not pushing it any farther, because every time we do, someone interferes with us, I'm a different woman now, so stop asking me that."  
  
"Ok, but I think differently, I think you and he will be married by the end of this summer."  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald/Winthrop Condo  
  
"So when are you going to ask her?", Fox jumped up anxiously.  
  
"When she gets back tomorrow from Paris with Whitney. She and Whitney have been working on this wedding non-stop, just so it will be perfect. I just want to make her happy, and give her a break at the same time, besides, my divorce will be final as of midnight, the faster it gets here, the better we'll all be."  
  
"Well, until she gets here, you can help me with Whitney's family, you remember Fox, it wasn't the best circumstances when we left."  
  
"I will be the best friend I should have been before this Theresa/Gwen mess. We will be there for you, and help you with Simone and Coach Russell."  
  
Chad's phone rang, and it was time to pick up Whitney's family. He was dreading this day, but he loved her so much, that he was willing to just put his scared, and angry feelings aside to make her happy.  
  
"Well, you can start now, I have to pick them up from the airport. This should be fun."  
  
They left the condo to go get the Russells, with her family being here, along with the Lopez-Fitzgeralds, all they were missing were The Bennetts, but with Fox and Chad's plans, the whole town would be here to witness Ethan, Theresa, Chad, and Whitney getting married.  
  
Arriving at the airport, T.C., and Simone weren't happy. Liz was tagging along, and the only optimistic person was Eve. Even though her secret came out, T.C. stayed with her, and they were in therapy with Simone. Simone wasn't liking the fact that the doctor told her that she was being unreasonable about her sister, and slowly becoming a brat about the situation. So in her own way, this was therapy for the Russells, to see if they could regain the tight family they had before Liz showed up, and began the feud.  
  
"This is beautiful, I never imagined LA to look like this! I have to take pictures to show to everyone at home. What do you think Daddy?", Simone asked  
  
"I do have to admit, this is lovely, I just want to see my family together again", he answered. He looked over at Eve grinning, but then walked up to her whispering something in her ear.  
  
"Did we have to bring Liz, I don't like her too much, and frankly she is still trying to ruin our family".  
  
"Only if we let her, remember what the doctor said, only if we let her and Juilian win. I love you, and you love me, and we want to see our family together again, so lets have fun, if not for our sakes, then just to rub it in Liz' face"  
  
They walked to collect their luggage, just as Chad and Ethan walked up. Chad looked a little worried, but then T.C. shook his hand.  
  
"How have you been Chad, I know we weren't on good terms when you and Whitney left, but I have come to understand why I was so mad. It wasn't at you, it was at a career I never got to have. I understand now that I'm just a father who wants the best for his daughters and his family to be happy, so welcome to the family, where's the future Mrs. Chad Harris anyway?"  
  
Dumbfounded, and still in shock, he answered, "Um.she's still in Paris with Theresa, they will arrive tomorrow night, and thank you, this means so much to me and Whitney".  
  
Ethan and Eve began talking to each other, and then they heard Simone screaming at Liz. Everyone turned around to see why she was screaming at her.  
  
"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BITCH, I SWEAR IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT IS A JOYOUS OCCASION FOR MY SISTER AND CHAD, I WOULD KILL YOU!"  
  
"What did you say to her, TELL ME NOW LIZ?!", Eve asked.  
  
"That her sister's fiancée could be her brother, just the truth, go ahead Eve, tell them, YOU SLUT!"  
  
"It's not true, and I know it just like Simone and T.C., and the rest of harmony knows, no thanks to you. Listen we ran three tests and they all came up negative for me being his mother, but yes Juilan is his father!", at that point she stopped, and covered her mouth. Everyone gasped in shock but T.C., he was ready to kill Liz.  
  
"Liz I suggest you go and get your things, and stay with someone else. From this point you are not part as this family, I was more happy when Eve 'didn't have a family', then compared to now. So I want you to leave, NOW!"  
  
With that she left the group who were in shock, standing there, but not happy, hoping this would break up the Russells, it brought them together. 


	17. Danger!

As they came up to the door, everyone was in good spirits, telling them about what was going on in harmony and they missed.  
  
"You can't be serious? Juilan had an affair with Tabitha?"  
  
"Yes, it was the talk of the town, so tell us what's been going on here in LA with you and Theresa, Fox, Ethan, Gwen, and Whitney? Has she stopped coming after Ethan or not", T.C. asked.  
  
Chad began to explain everything that happened, from the night they left up until now. Everyone was shocked, but in the same way understood that Ethan actually still loved Theresa, and not Gwen. They couldn't believe what she did to come between them, everything to the tabloid, and the threats. As they entered, they saw Sam their with Kay, Antonio, Pilar, Sheridan, Luis, Fox, and Little Ethan.  
  
"Was he a handful? I missed my son so much", Ethan said going over to him and picking him up.  
  
"No, he was so much the cute baby we love and adore. You know that, but he needs his bath and to be laid down to go to sleep", Pilar said walking up to Ethan. She took him, and said to everyone, "Tell everyone good night little Ethan".  
  
They all waved good night, and walked into the room, and everyone else remained in the living room. Talking when Theresa, and Whitney walked in the door. Chad, Fox, and Ethan were a little shocked, since they weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow.  
  
"Daddy, Mom, Simone, you made it here! I had Theresa rush us back since no one was answering their cell phones! I was so worried!", she said running over to her family hugging them.  
  
"Listen honey we need to talk to you about Chad, and he already knows why."  
  
"I'm not breaking it off! I love him and he loves me, and we, along with Fox are working together on my album! You know that, why would you ask such a thing?!"  
  
"Whit, just listen to them, please, it's not what you think. Trust me it's not what you think".  
  
They sat down, and Simone pulled Kay to the side to talk.  
  
"What are you trying to do now? I can't have Miguel, and you know that, so what are you up to Kay?"  
  
"Listen to me Simone, I love Antonio now, and frankly it's none of your business what I intend to do now that I'm with Antonio, but just for your info, I'm pregnant again, after everything, I thought I couldn't have kids, but I guess I pick the wrong Lo-Fitz, didn't I?"  
  
She walked back to the couch where everyone was, leaving Simone in a frozen state, but inside she was happy for her best friend, but there was one person who wasn't happy for her, and that was Miguel.  
  
Meanwhile Theresa went to talk to her mom in the back room. Pilar was bathing Ethan, and he was enjoying every minute of it. He loved being with his "gramma".  
  
"Mama, how is my favorite person holding up?" she said walking to her child.  
  
"He's fine, how are you? Seriously, Fox told us everything, and frankly I'm worried about you, you haven't taken a vacation, or anything. You just been drowning yourself in work. Please give Ethan a chance, I know you are afraid and have very right to be, but he wants you and you want him, and there is nothing in your way. Please Mijo, try one last time, if this doesn't work then it was never meant to be, but remember this time it's full of trust, and pureness", Pilar said laying her grandson down in his bed.  
  
Theresa stood there looking at her and Ethan's son. She was thinking about what her mother said, when someone entered the room, and grabbed her. 


	18. Crazy Hotchkiss women are on the loose

Ethan went to check on his son, and Theresa, because he wanted to ask her something, and saw that she was gone along with his son.  
  
"DAD! She's gone, someone took her and little Ethan!" he screamed.  
  
Everyone rushed in, to where her room was, and they found a note reading this:  
  
If you want to see her and your son, you will come where you belong Ethan, with me, and your child! She has Noah to cry on when she has 'urges' for  
you. Come home where you belong, or you'll never see them again  
  
Your WIFE,  
  
Gwen Hotchkiss-Winthrop  
  
Pilar began to cry, and everyone was upset, except Ethan, he knew this would happen. That his crazy wife would do something to piss him off, like before, and this time he would call on someone, someone that he thought he'd NEVER talk to or associate himself with...Alistair Crane 


	19. The search is on, and Ivy is on blast, F...

Aliaster was waiting for his call, he found out about Theresa, and in some way he was worried. Worried that he couldn't have his Best lawyer, and this new upcoming competition in fashion out the way.  
  
"Damn those Hotchkiss women, every time they don't get what they want, they get all crazy, and frankly this time it's interfering in my plans, I think it's time for the secret to come out now. Its time for the last truth to come out, and I guess that means I need to get to Los Angeles as soon as possible" He said getting on the Crane Jet to fly to L.A.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Ethan was pacing around the condo. He decided to have Pilar, and family to stay with him. Pilar, Luis, Sheridan, Kay, Antonio, Sam, Ivy, and Miguel were staying at his and Theresa's home. "Theresa", he thought. He loved her so much, and they came over and through so much, from Luis, to Gwen, to Juilan, and then his divorce. He wanted her back. Her not being there, three days before the wedding was overwhelming for Whitney, but heartbreaking for him. He thought this is one person's fault..his mother.  
  
He stormed out to the living room to find her, where she was talking to Sheridan.  
  
"You...I love you mother, but you are a selfish Bitch. This wouldn't have happened if you had told the truth, and stopped to think Rebecca would do this to you. You just started a snowball that's still out of control. By not telling my father I was his son, I was groomed to 'try' and love Gwen, well I thought I loved her, but it didn't stop there!"  
  
"Ethan please, I didn't wish any harm on Theresa!"  
  
"Bullshit, you sent her to death row for a crime she didn't commit, a crime that never happened. Then you worked with Rebecca to get Gwen and I married, when you of all people, wanted me to marry out of love. Well now, you fed into Gwen's twisted little mind, and now my soon to be wife is gone, with your grandson. Are you happy? You didn't get your first love back, and your grandson and new daughter in law is missing due to your ex- daughter in law going nuts! I'm tired of this, this crap is getting old and frankly this what Theresa meant by taking your life back. Getting positive people in your life, not scheming people, who are out for themselves."  
  
He left with Luis and Sam on his heels, and Ivy was sitting there in tears. She thought that her son loved her, but after that, this was the last straw. She lost her money, home, and now her first love, along with her son.  
  
At a secret location  
  
"Ms. Taco Queen wake up", Rebecca said smacking Theresa in her face.  
  
"Where's..my....son...", she breathed out.  
  
"Gwen is taking good care of him...for now. You see, you and your half-breed will be going to a watery grave in a couple of hours. Gwen will have Ethan, I will have Juilan, and he will have to adopt Ethan, so then he will be the Crane heir, instead of this brat of yours.", she said walking back and forth.  
  
In the next room  
  
"Please be quiet, I mean I fed you, and bathe you, and you like Elmo right?"  
  
Gwen couldn't take this screaming, and she knew why he was like this. He wanted his mother, and she was getting cold feet on this plan. She just wanted to scare her that's all. Not KILL her. She began think about standing up and saying that this was enough. "Ethan will forget her, and forgive me. I know it..right?"  
  
Will he forgive her, and be dense, or will they find her in the Pacific Ocean? 


	20. Alistair vs RebeccaFIGHT!

Ethan, Sam, and Luis arrived with Ethan at the airport to greet Alistair. They weren't happy about this, or the fact that he was here to "help". They knew he wanted something out of it, that's the man he was. But Ethan just wanted his love back. Luis wanted to punish Rebecca, and Gwen, and Sam wanted this to be over, and Ethan to be happy.  
  
"Alistair, I can't see it's nice to see you, but in the circumstances, it's nice for you to be here, to try and settle this mess", Ethan said shaking his hand.  
  
"Trust me, I want this to be over as much as you three do. First we need to get back to the Crane Apartment, Julian should be there already, and we need to talk about why she is doing this, then find Theresa, and your son".  
  
"But we know why, she wants Theresa out of my life so I can be with Gwen"  
  
"Frankly, I can care less why, I just want my sister back, and I knew that you had something to do with it, you always do Alistair!", Luis scorn at him.  
  
"I'm going to let that slide, because there is a common interest at hand here, and I know you didn't mean it", he answered.  
  
Luis walked up to him, with Sam trying to hold him back.  
  
"I mean every word, trust me, and if I find out that you had anything to do with this, I will come after you, that's a guarantee", he said angrily.  
  
They rode back to the apartment where everyone, including Julian and Ivy were. They were sitting in silence, even though, T.C. was very protective of his wife. Chad and Whitney were sitting with Fox, trying to keep their minds off of their friend's kidnapping. Simone was with Kay, Antonio, Sheridan, and Miguel. Pilar was just pacing around, worried and crying.  
  
"Pilar, please, I don't like seeing you like that, sit down", Ivy said to her.  
  
"Ivy I may not have liked the way Ethan spoke to you earlier, but he was right, you dragged us all in to this mess, and now, I want nothing to do with you."  
  
Eve went to go and calm her down.  
  
"Come on, T.C. and I are going out for a coffee run at Starbucks, come with us, it will help you."  
  
They were leaving as Ethan, Luis, Sam, and Alistair were walking in.  
  
"Please everyone you need to hear this, and sit down. I know that I'm not a favorite amongst any of your families, but I know why she, Rebecca, kidnapped Theresa, and Ethan Martin".  
  
Flashback  
  
In the bed on Alistair Crane was Rebecca. She wasn't married to Jonathan yet but their wedding was in a couple of days.  
  
"I'm pregnant".  
  
"Not by me, trust me, I know about you Ms. Henderson. You have been with a lot of people and just because we were together, doesn't mean that it's mine".  
  
She got up and grabbed her things.  
  
"You won't hear that last of me, remember that", Rebecca said storming out.  
  
"With that, I didn't see her until after Ethan and Gwen became playmates. I secretly ran a blood test on Gwen, and found out she is mine. Gwen is a Crane. Rebecca knows that, and her plan was simple. She would pass her off as Jonathan's, until the marriage of Ethan and her daughter. Then she found out about Ivy's little secret. So her plan was to get married to Julian and then kill him. Then she would get the Crane name, and everything that came with it. At that point, she would cause a rift between Ethan and Gwen, and then tell her that she was a Crane. Her plan was destroyed by Theresa. Ethan saw a love in Theresa that I saw in someone else I truly loved a long time ago. Anyway, her plan of taking the Crane name was compromised by one person, who Business wise, I want to see her back. To you the rest of you, it's personal. One some level, it's personal to me to, since that Gwen is my child, and Rebecca is just money hungry".  
  
"So why did you wait for so long to tell us this, and why are you telling us this?", Julian spoke up and said.  
  
"Because I want Theresa and Ethan in the Crane Company. I want them to take over. I'm dying, and I need people who can run in empire to take this over. Julian can't do it, I mean look at him, I can't get him to do anything right, and frankly, I saw how cut-throat she was with her own company, yet, she was still a threat to me. I need people like that".  
  
Everyone was hocked with that comment, and Ethan was floored with his comments.  
  
"But none of this can happen if she doesn't come back. So with that, we need to find her before Rebecca goes crazier than she already is".  
  
With that Alistair made some calls, and began the search for Theresa and Ethan Martin. 


	21. Reality 2 Fate 3, but has nothing to do ...

Gwen couldn't believe how everything turned out. Ethan didn't even check on her, to see if their child was ok. He just let them take her away.  
  
"I wish I could take everything back, that I could just have let Theresa and Ethan be. He never loved me, and frankly, knowing what I know now, I don't think I ever loved him, I think I was 'groomed' to love him", she said to Sheridan through the glass window.  
  
"You'll be fine, Theresa decided not to press charges against you after finding out what your mother did. The question I have is do you miss your mother?"  
  
"Yes, and no. I did love her, because she was my mother, but in the same sense, she was unnerving. It was about money about her. I honestly thought I loved Ethan, but in all reality, our parents gave us identities that weren't ours, and those identities love each other, not the true 'us'. Ivy passed him off as Ethan Crane, when he was Ethan Bennett-Winthrop, And I was Gwen Hotchkiss, when I was Gwen Henderson-Crane. I don't know why I feel no remorse towards my mother, but I don't, and hopefully she can forgive one day. As of right now, I care about my child, and my safety".  
  
As Gwen finished her comment, Alistair walked in, and he was eager to talk to Gwen. Sheridan left the room.  
  
"Gwen, I understand you feel lost right now. I was once in your shoes, I just want you to know that I do love you, and that you will be taken care of. The police will have your papers ready to go, and you will stay with me at the mansion. Theresa and Ethan will be there, too, but for different reasons, which I will explain in due time. But since Sheridan has moved out of the guest house, you can have that, to rest and get back on your feet".  
  
He finished, daydreaming, watching her as a child, and now she will become a mother. She thought about why he was doing this, what was in it for him?  
  
Why was Alistair doing this? What will Theresa, Ethan, and Gwen think of the living arrangements? What was Alistair dying from? 


	22. The new Crane generation: Theresa, Ethan...

Six Months later  
  
Ethan and Theresa were in Crane Industries, working to promote the new holiday line for Destiny. Kay, Simone, and Miguel were her models. Ethan thought that having real faces behind there line. So he decided when they left Los Angeles, and came back to Harmony, to hire Kay, Simone, and Miguel.  
  
"I think they are doing great in these model shoots. Why would I get those stars for? I want to show the real look for teenagers.", Ethan argued to Gwen.  
  
"Because, Ethan, I'm the owner of this company, that's why!"  
  
"Well, Theresa and I have been carrying this company, because Alistair has screwed so many people over, before he died, we are trying to get people to trust this company, so you may want to listen to us, before you fire people! I need to talk to Theresa, where is she?"  
  
"Where else, with your son, I'm leaving, I'll be back in two hours"  
  
Gwen drove to the sight of their son, Aaron. She was still upset at the fact that she lost THEIR son, Ethan's and her's. Theresa had her husband, well, ex-husband, and now their first born, but she won fair and square. It just hurt, knowing they were in the same house, that was supposed to be Ethan and Gwen's mansion, not Theresa and Ethan's. It all would have been perfect if her mother had just let things go.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, mommy is here. Daddy said he will visit later, but mommy...mommy...mommy misses you", she said crying. "Why am I thinking she won? We were pushed together, and love can't be based like that? You have to love the 'true' person, not some person you were told about, that in all reality, they aren't that person. That's why father had me move in, that's what he wanted me to see, that I can find true love with someone else, that I can move on", she said to herself, as Ethan walked up.  
  
"Gwen, I didn't know you were still here?"  
  
"Yes, but I need to talk to someone, about something, I should have had this talk a long time ago".  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Theresa".  
  
"Gwen, please be nice".  
  
"No, I am, I'm telling her that I'm letting go, that I'm moving on, and hopefully you two have a nice life together".  
  
Ethan was shocked, he never saw Gwen like this before, then again, he did see Theresa in a new light after Ethan Martin was born. Maybe this could be something new for her. 


	23. The women in his life

Gwen arrived in Theresa's office, and looked at Ethan Martin, who with everyday looked like Ethan, and smiled.  
  
"Hey Gwen, what's up?"  
  
"We need to talk, and hopefully you'll still be a good friend after I say what I'm going to say".  
  
"If it's about Ethan, I don't know if we should be talking about this right now".  
  
"Theresa, just let me finish, then we can figure something out, ok?"  
  
"Alright, have a seat".  
  
The two women sat down on the leather couch that was in the study. There was an uncomfortable silence for 10 minutes, then Gwen broke the silence.  
  
"Theresa, there were signs that Ethan and I shouldn't have been together. The fact I proposed to him, and then the first time we were engaged, I hired you to do everything I should have been doing. I should have been a wife, instead I was looking at being Mrs. Crane, and really I was, I didn't know it. I wasn't in love with him, I'm just extremely competitive, and I saw I lost him to you, so my 'catty claws' came out".  
  
They laughed, and she continued.  
  
"Theresa, I loved Ethan at one point in my life, but we were people made up by our parents. The person I am now, is someone who wants to be loved by someone who knows her for her. Not because, I'm pregnant by them, or that my name is Gwen Crane-Hotckiss. What I'm saying is that, I want for us to be friends again, I miss that, and I hope you and Ethan have a happy life".  
  
Theresa was shocked, she missed their friendship too.  
  
"I would love that, and to start it off, I want you to be in our wedding, as a bridesmaid, you can walk with....Hank"  
  
Gwen blushed, and looked away.  
  
"Ok, spill it, you have a crush on a commoner?"  
  
"Well, he's single, and cute. It's just that I ran into him, literally, at the book café. With my iced cappacino all over him, and frankly I think he may think I'm a dork or something. Right? The word is Dork?"  
  
Theresa laughed and they sat talking about Hank, and what she should do from this point. 


	24. The end of the triangles, but the begini...

As weeks passed, Fox and Whitney came back to Harmony, and no one knew why she and Chad called off the wedding, but Fox. The walked into the Crane Mansion, seeing Theresa, Ethan, and Gwen laughing and playing with Ethan Martin.  
  
"Ok, what alternative universe did we walk into?" Fox said to Whitney.  
  
"I don't know, but I never thought I would see the day of Gwen and Theresa being friends again".  
  
"Hey you two, come in here! You're missing out on the fun!", Theresa said to them.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's weird with me being here, but Theresa and I have grown to be really good friends again", Gwen said to the group as she walked into the foyer.  
  
They all walked into the living area, and Theresa put Ethan down for his nap. Ethan, Gwen, and Theresa were wanting to know what happened in Los Angeles after they left, and why when everyone was together, Chad and Whitney both announced they were not getting married.  
  
"I owe all of you an explanation, so sit down and get comfortable, because it's a long story", she said to them.  
  
"Should I get popcorn, I mean because if this is long, I may have to treat this like a movie", Fox said jokingly.  
  
"Well, I didn't know Chad like I thought. Their were people in Los Angeles that showed me another side to Chad Harris, and then we were still trying to digest the fact that he was actually a Crane son. He couldn't deal with the fact that Fox and he were brothers, not that he hated Fox, but to be known as Chad Crane, it was an identity shock".  
  
"I know how he feels, I was in shock about Sam and my mother for a long time, so he will need you".  
  
"That's what I thought, until I found him with Syd Valentine. I thought I was going to die. But I'm stronger than that, and so is my career. My two singles are number one right now, and frankly I owe you and Fox for my success. I couldn't have been so strong without you, Theresa".  
  
Theresa, Ethan, and Gwen saw the way she had grown up, and the feeling of more than friendship between her and Fox. There was an awkward silence within the room. Gwen got the nerve to ask them about their relationship, if there was one.  
  
"So are you two seeing each other now?"  
  
Whitney blushed and Fox grinned. They tried practicing this on the plane, but it was no use, they were embarrassed.  
  
"Well, Fox also told me about his mystery woman, who happened to be me, but after seeing how Chad and I were so happy, early on, he decided not to say anything. But after we split up, he decided to tell me everything, just so we could be honest with each other. I appreciated it a lot, to have someone be honest with me, from the start, and we have been together ever since".  
  
Gwen and Theresa ran and hugged her, and they were all giggly about her new life with Fox. Fox sat down with Ethan, to talk brother to brother.  
  
"Fox, I'm actually happy for you, honestly".  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot, especially coming from you, Ethan. But I'm worried about Chad, he has become friends with Noah, and they both feel they need to have revenge on this family. I just got a feeling about them both".  
  
"I know, I haven't told Theresa, but Elizabeth is coming back, she trying to sue us. I'm guessing she's bringing Noah, and Chad with her. You know she and Noah are married now, how sick are they?"  
  
"Eww. Well we will be ok, we followed are hearts, and we will have to tell the girls soon".  
  
"Ethan, we already knew, Gwen and I had some P.I.s look into it. They will be back soon, and frankly we are ready".  
  
The door opened, and the five were shocked to see who was at the door.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
